1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held washing unit which includes an elongate wand for holding by the user, with a brush on the end of the unit for assisting in the cleaning of objects, particularly useful for cleaning automobiles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many types of devices exist for cleaning objects such as automobiles, most of which include an elongate wand which is a conduit for receiving water therethrough. At the upper end of the wand is a hose bib for connection with a hose and at the opposite and lower end, a stationary brush which receives water therethrough. Some devices are designed such that a soap tablet can be positioned within the brush such that upon application of water, soap foam is produced through the brush for cleaning purposes. These designs have two inherent shortcomings. Firstly, due to the stationary brush, the user must exert great energy in the cleaning of an automobile to remove imbedded dirt, tar and the like. Secondly, as the water comes through the brush and forms the soap foam, the brush must be disconnected from the hose in order that the automobile can be rinsed with clean water.
Another type of design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,605 to Armbruster, which anticipates a rotary brush driven by a DC battery. In this design, the brush anticipates that the motor wiring is brought through the elongate handle, and is connected to a battery pack which the user wears. This design is somewhat cumbersome and difficult to use and has an inherent design problem as it relates to the wiring coming through the elongate handle, as the elongate handle must extend and contract for the user as well as for the object to be cleaned.
These and other shortcomings of the prior existing designs have been accomplished by the below-described invention.